


A Little Lullaby

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I hope to get more chaptered things in the future, I'm back, I've been away and unable to write, Uncle Jayfeather, anyways that's enough tagging, but no promises yet sine my exams are soon, forever forgetting that tag, i hope you enjoy!, never mind typing anything up, okay for real this time, sorry I haven't done much for this series in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: "What is it, Hollykit?""I had a nightmare..."Who knew a nightmare could lead to a family bonding session, followed by a lullaby from the resident snappy medicine cat?





	A Little Lullaby

Hollykit woke up with a sharp gasp, her ears ringing and lungs burning as she gulped for air. The remnants of her nightmare still clouded her mind, her fur still on end and tail bushed out so it was twice its size as she tried to calm down. The images of battle raced around her thoughts, and she could practically feel the claws tearing through her pelt and ripping her skin, screeches of pain echoing in her head to the point of overwhelming.

Wriggling out from between her littermates and mother, Hollykit padded out of the nursery and into the cool night air, finally able to breath again as she stepped into the moonlight. The stars flickered above her, the welcoming twinkle giving her a reassurance that her ancestors were watching over her.

Almost subconsciously, her paws began to take her in the direction of the medicine den, and before she even knew what was happening she was stood outside the bramble screen.

‘Should I go in?’ she wondered, pawing nervously at the ground before pushing the doubts to the back of her mind. ‘He won’t mind’ she finally decided.

The den was dark as she entered, though it only took a couple of heartbeats before she located the nest she was looking for. She scampered over to the grey tabby and gave him a sharp poke in the side, barely holding back a giggle as he sprang awake. 

“What is it, Hollykit?” he grumbled, blind eyes still blurry from sleep.

“I had a nightmare,” she whimpered, the memory of why she had come to her uncle in the first place coming as a harsh blow. She barely even realised she had begun to curl in on herself until Jayfeather nudged her lightly with his muzzle and shifted to make room for her in the nest.

Huddling into her uncle’s side, Hollykit attempted to stop her trembling and to focus on the reality around her. Jayfeather’s steady heartbeat helped to ground her as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep once again, snuggling into the soft moss of the nest and silky grey tabby fur of her kin. 

Just as she was beginning to drift off, her ears perked up at the sound of a soft voice, the calming melody of a lullaby meeting her ears.

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are…” Jayfeather began, his voice hesitant but gradually growing more confident as he continued.

Up above the world so high,  
Like a claw scratch in the sky,  
Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are…”  
Hollykit kept her eyes firmly closed. Clearly the tom thought she was asleep, and she wasn’t going to let him know she could hear every word if it ran the risk of him stopping.

“When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are…”

The song trailed off into soft humming as Jayfeather lay his own head down onto the moss, curling his tail around the both of them. A small, contented smile on her face, Hollykit finally succumbed to her exhaustion, the faint humming of her usually snappy uncle being the last thing she heard before slipping off to sleep once more.

When she awoke the next morning, Hollykit said nothing to Jayfeather about his moment where he let down his emotional barrier, and in turn the tom didn’t refer to her nightmare, just let her run back to her littermates with squeals of delight, as all kits did. 

The night was never mentioned again, though Hollykit still found herself thinking about it on occasion, even moons later. And when her brother was named Fernsong for his own melodious voice? Well, she knew where the talent had come from.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm fully aware that this isn't exactly my greatest work, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to upload anything recently, but I've been incredibly busy and unfortunately uploads will probably be pretty inconsistent until the end of May, since my exams are starting up soon. So thank you for bearing with me as I suffer, because believe me I'd much rather be writing for this series than studying for subjects I quite frankly don't care about, but alas I don't have a choice.
> 
> If you're wondering where the idea that Jayfeather can sing came from, I can remember reading a headcanon that WindClan cats typically have nice singing voices, so I thought it would be cute if that trait was passed down to Jayfeather (and Hollyleaf too, poor Lionblaze got left out though haha)
> 
> If you've actually read this far, then I thank you and I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are, of course, very much appreciated, and hope you have a good day/night :)


End file.
